wereshark
by zerodarkwolf
Summary: isabella swan is one of the last wereshark in the world after the massacre of her pepole, what would happen when she decides to go to forks highschool as a normal teenage human girl? what of the cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/chapter 1

I am swimming in the dark depths of the cold, dark, Atlantic ocean searching for something to eat.

a seal wouldn't be so bad they put a good fight is fun but I was hungry, searching for years without clues of survivors of my pepole. For three years.

its very exhausting, I still love the feeling of my powerful tail impulsing me towards my next meal, a lost seal, every time it's the same: the most naïve of the pack would come to more deep waters to see if it would find something and be the hero and BAM its shark food.

I didn't like to hunt in this form ,but it was more easier and fun, but not when you have to vomit the bones of the poor little animal that was unlucky to be my meal.

Ugh im hungry, the last time I have eaten a proper meal was like a week ago.. The tasty looking seal didn't seem to notice the terrifying presence of the almighty predator of all the seven seas.

Me. Well at the moment.

It was happily eating away all those little fish that were swimming in what looked like a tornado of two thousand very small, silver colored fishy .

The silver fishy where more intelligent to go shooting away from me, but the small seal was standing there, like a retard, heh stupid seal.

Its smell was mouth watering. I prepared to sink my three files of razor sharp teeth into the soft skin of the seal, like the mighty predator I am.

i waited for the perfect time, I totally loved the excitement that brings the persecution of the hunter after the prey, I could practically hear the gigantic and rapid thump of my heart rushing blood and adrenaline to my gigantic body.

At least the seals instincts told it that something dangerous was near, so the seal actually has a brain.

it took a defensive pose. I waited in the dark water. Hiding from the seals view.

The seal was very far from the surface and it would need air, then there's when aim pouncing. As I predicted it was time to go take a breath to the surface, it turned around ignoring its instincts again. Idiot. You NEVER ever ignore your survival instincts.

Instincts where very important in the animal kingdom, and human alike, you ignore it and you may be dead right there and then.

It was clear that this seal was young and foolish, getting away from its pack in the sea roofs, was a very stupid thing to do. Did I already said that that's one stupid seal?

When it was half way there I made my appearance, I pushed my strong tail to its fullest going straight way to the seal,I was faster than normal sharks and it was an advantage, it saw me. good a persecution, its long body took to the surface trying to avoid my strong jaws , I wanted to have some fun so I slowed down and let it look like I was retreating so that it'll make the illusion of safety.

It worked, the seals heart beat was calmer its adrenaline wearing off. it took off to the surface and then… I charged.

i took it by surprise and took swimming up . Big mistake.

it jumped into the surface, I jumped into the air and slammed into its stomach, it body doing a crazy spiral in the air, slamming hard on the seas water, breaking some bones, I took the opportunity and opened my jaws wide and when the seals body was falling slammed my sharp jaws into it, tasting the sweet blood in my tongue, my heavy body crashed heavily back to the sea where y finished the seal off.

I think you want to know who and what am I my name is Bella swan of the garou tribe of the rokea a tribe of wereshark but I am the only one left. Or I think so. the last female were shark after the massacre of my people.

I was left alone to rule the sea I missed them all, my parents, and my best friend, big jaws. It hurt so much to think about them, it tore my heart painfully.

But back to the point, I can change to five different forms whenever I want.

its my human form, my original form until I changed into a rokea. it looked just like another human , I don't really remember how I looked like, I had been two years in my white shark form, I just remember plain brown eyes.

The second was my less in between form that was like my human form but wild looking, my eyes had that depredatory look and my teeth would sharpen a little.

My third form is my war form like we used to name it. Like the werewolves, the typical half man-half beast form. Just like that but a half white shark and half human form. It's our most powerful form.

The fourth is the more beastly like , that is the form that I am in right now : a monstrosity of a white shark , my battle scars where easier to see in this form I didn't like them so I asked a very talented rokea to tattoo my back so now my form looked like a shark whit tattoos.

It was a problem whit human at first. They'll just be so curious about my tattooed back that they'll hunt me down, not before the hunter became the hunted. heh puny humans.

And mi last form is the normal sized white shark one ill look like just another white shark.

If you exclude my tattooed and scarred back.

The sad thing is that I dint really remember how my humid (human) form looked like. But I still remember my mom telling me that I was unique and beautiful unlike the rest of the rokea tribe.

I didn't have that barbaric look that all the were shark population had. Because I wasn't born shark.

My dad was human; my mom was a shark big difference.

I too remember that my mom was afraid he would call the FBI or the CIA on us when my first change happened. My first change happened in my ninth birthday. At that age I didn't know about my mom's strong and powerful ineritage.

Until that fateful day that was the day that I turned nine. We lived whit my dad in a little town called forks in washingtong , America. My parent loved each other , but my mom had to leave him for his own safety and mine. When I first transformed I was in the pool I don't know WHY we had a pool on the most rainy town in the usa . oh look a flashback

_flashback _

_I was nine, today was my birthday._

_My mom, Renée wanted to have me a birthday party_

_I didn't exactly enjoy my birth day, every year ill just trip on something , like the clowns foot , or fall in my birthday cake so I plead to my mom to not do anything and just enjoy the POOL in the backyard._

"_Please mommy I don't want to, it'll just be like all the other party's" I pleaded to my mother that was now trying to put me in a dress._

"_No, honey this is the year you'll become a big girl I want it to be especial" Renée kept trying to convince me .__**nice try mom but I wont go down without a fight.**_

_So I summoned my most powerful weapon that I had. My puppy dogs pout._

" _Please mommy, dad is away at the station , I only wanted to have some mom and daughter time whit you in the pool" that did it ,__Renée stopped trying to put me in that ugly dress, she watched my whit a warning look._

"_oh all __right, but ill choose your outfit". She said._

_I was ready to go to the pool , had on a midnight blue one piece bath suit and my mom had a black bikini, I personally didn't like bikinis they're way revealing._

_I couldn't wait to go into the pool. I loved water and the sea; my mom took me to the la push beach every weekend. I waited for mom to come and go into the pool together, it wasn't very big, but it was okay._

_My patience was now very little so I just yelled and started to run towards the pool to jump. I was here so I vegan preparing to jump but I tripped and fell face first into the water _

"_BELLLAA!!!"._

_Was the only thing I heard until my eyesight blurred and became red __tinted? I panicked. I accidentally swallowed some water of the pool, I could feel my lungs burning._

_But in my mind something clicked like a ephypany , then I felt like my blood was and the feeling of my bones changing form. Breaking. Boiling_

_I tried to scream but then I remembered that I was underwater I screamed bloody murder when I felt every bone of my body snap and reattach themselves in another shape . I felt my teeth changing and sharpening, and another set of teeth growing ._

_I tasted blood in my mouth, strange, I liked the its taste. Then I felt a sharp pain from my fingers and back. I felt in my hands growing something membrane-like thing between my fingers. I felt my nails sharpen, taking the form of very sharp claws , the kind that you could pierce the strongest of metals._

_The muscles on my back began to hurt like hell I could feel them stretching and growing . All my body's muscles were growing. Aim scared._

_¿__what's happening to me? _

_Suddenly I felt the pain on my back sharpen even more , causing me a wave of pain , it was growing , like another limb , I tried to look behind me but all I could see was a strange fin thing in the middle of my shoulder blades . I bet that my eyes where as large as a plate._

_This strange transformation isn't over yet. The pain from the big fin in the middle was now spreading to my toes, they shifted like the rest of my body, and they grew size. My fingers bones practically melted together to make just four very sharp taloned feet like my hands, they where clawed VERY sharp claws where spouting where supposedly my feet was supposed to be._

_I didn't feel my hair I tried to shake my head , to only notice that my head felt different._

_The pain on my toes retreated to my back where it was before. but it moved , to the end of my back the pain that I felt was even worse. I could feel my eyes prick whit tears. the pain only increased._

_I felt as if a new bone was growing from behind me , like a tail I felt it grow and grow until the pain stopped simultaneously._

_Then I let myself to open my eyes. I gasped when I looked around me , all was so bright like in high definition . Then I looked at my self. I nearly fainted._

_I wasn't human anymore._

So…. I fixed it I hope you're all happy. ¬ _¬ :/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : new beginning

_I wasnt human _

_To say__ I was shocked was an understatement. I looked at my hands they were bigger the skin was a midnight blue ,it was rough but silky at the same time_

_had a membrane thing going between my fingers , that had like five inch claws in each of my fingers , I had muscles in my biceps , they where rock hard it felt like if id punch the wall ill let a hole where I had punched ._

_I was amazed, ¡ how in the world I turned like this?. The I looked at my feet they where bigger and they had the shape of hindquarters the had only four big fingers , too clawed with sharp talons._

_I tried to move my head , but it felt different when I moved I could feel all my jaw muscles. I carefully reached whit my hands so to not __scratch myself whit my new clawed hand. Y felt my head it was shaped differently like a torpedo's. Y reached for my nose but I only felt a smooth snout whit tiny holes that I could smell with , I can smell all the thing in this water like , the Clorox, and my own blood , I was amazed whit this . then my hands continued their journey against my changed face._

_I searched for my mouth I felt all the strong muscles that where there , then I felt them ,.. very sharp theeth , they where in medium sized triangles and had the texture of a knife, that could rip off your arm whit jus a bite of my jaws._

_It doesn't finish there I could feel my tail swinging back and fort beginng me to start swimming until I was exhausted…..wait…….¿MY TAIL?._

_I quickly looked behind me and there it was standing proud and strong, a five feet long shark tail , all muscles._

_The weird thing was that I didn't feel freaked out of it I actually felt proud about my tail, I tried and tasted it out , I moved my tail to the side and carefully swinged it._

BAM¡¡

I was at the other side of the pool. I collided whit the pool wall whit the back of my head ._it didn't hurt . maybe it was my skin that did that to protect my head._

_I didn't think my tail was that strong , to push me to the other side of the pool whit just a little push._

"_BELLA¡¡" I heard my mom scream my name . _

_Then I remembered that I forgot all the time I was in the water suffering my transformation in this…thing that I was now ._

_I__ didn't know , if to just get out of the pool and show my mom what I had become o just stay there. Or if shell run away screaming ._

_So I got out of the pool, raising my clawed hands into the pools floor , and raised my self out the water , my muscles where flexing._

_I raised out of the water testing my new feet , to let them acourumbrate the to the change._

" _bella , im so proud of you" rene__e came at me and gave me a big hug , having care whit the big fin in my back._

_I was confused why would she love me still?__ Seeing that now I am a monster_

"_mom, how could you __love me ,look at me I am a monster "I was impressed at my voice it now was like silk , smooth, that had the ring of something wild._

_Renee then released me from her hug grasping me from my muscled shoulders , trying not to slip from my slippery rough skin." never , ever say that again , aim proud of you , to change at age nine is incredible"_

_Then I looked at her in the eye whit an incredulous expression in my face "what? You knew that this would happen to me mommy?"_

_I asked her, she looked guilty at me , she knew!_

" _yes I knew, you're a kadugo ,a offspring of a rokea and a human , you're one of the first kinsfolk in the rokea breed"._

_She explained to me , I didn't feel surprised , it explained why I wanted to go swimming in the middle off the night in the la push beach, the call of the sea._

" _mom whats a kinfolk?" I asked her , it sounded like __a food dish._

" _the kinsfolk are the key to the pure blood rokea, if you ever mate whit another rokea" she said to me whit a hint of humor in her eyes._

_Whats so funny about this?_

_then I was aware that I was bigger then in my human form __, y was the size of my mom and I am nine !I could feel my tail laying limp behind me from shock ._

_wow , my tail was really heavy._

"_does daddy knows that you're a were shark?" asked her whit my curiosity at the extreme. _

" _no he doesn't , now would you like to see yourself ?. she led me inside the house . my __heavy and strong legs moved , making a sloshing sound because of the not yet dried water and my great claws clicking against the wooden floor of the house , my tail moving gently whit my movements._

_Then we where in front of a full body mirror ,, I came face to face whit my self , I couldn't get my sight from the shocking image in front of me._

_My body was shaped in those of a shark my head was it of a white shark but whit more humane qualities to it , my mouth was slightly formed like snout where in the front laid my nose orifices , my mouth was bigger to fit my snout I smiled to my reflection only to see the files of sharp shark teeth._

_it frightened me , so I whipped the __smile off my face ._

_My eyes where the same chocolate brown , it was interesting it didn't have that blackness that all sharks had._

_In either side of my wide throat were four gills to breathe underwater. _

_Then my chest was covered by white skin unlike the dark blue of my back , I noticed that I had a six pack going in my abdomen._

_My arms and legs where well sculpted whit muscles , my hands where twice as big when human , and they where covered by a membrane that could help me swim in this form faster , claws where in the place of finger nails , and they were three inches long , very sharp looking, my fore arms had a long fin that went to my elbow to my wrist._

_My legs in the other hand where hybrid. Like a dogs hind legs , but in my were shark body and weren't all hairy. obviously._

_They were muscled __covered whit the skin that my mom told me was shagreen , that if you hit me barehanded you'll get a open knuckles and a free way to the hospital, and my toes had wickedly sharp talons._

_My tail was making my walking nearly imposible , its large fin at the end was varely touching the ground._

_I turned to my mom who was at the corner of my small room ,that had plain walls whitout posters or pictures of anything , just a big drawing of the ocean in the twilight mounted in the walls._

" _huh… mom how do I change __back?" I asked my mom._

"_just picture yourself as a human again and focus your energy into it" she explained me._

_So I closed my eyes trying to picture my brown hair , pale skin and plain brown eyes . then I felt all my bones retreating and my hair and skin returning to normal._

_In a matter of second I was standing naked looking at my nine year old self reflexion whit wide eyes._

"_now what ?" I asked nobody in particular._

"_well have to move out, to the sea and start your training whit others of our kind , well have to leave Charlie for a while , but don't worry you will get the chance to see him at the beginning of the summer" she said in a comforting matter , she stood up ,kneeled and embraced me in a big hug._

_Who knew it will a new chance to a new no so normal world._

_Id wasn't going to be so bad , would it?._

_Oh how wrong I was._

Flashback no jutsu release.

So it was the story of my life , my mom had to divorcing Charlie , my human dad , and move to the underwater , there I was welcomed whit open arms by the rest of the rokea population.

My mother insisted that I would start my training that consisted in underwater training , that was tying a blind fold and you were attacked if you didn't move the fastest in the water you would fail the test.

The next was weaponry. It didn't have a great bariety of weapons but my master insited that I should use the double shark blades. They where twin swords that had the emblem of the rokea in both handles , all the taining took me 8 months to master the art of the twin blades . to the rest of the rokea was at least 2 years of training to master weaponry.

I lived whit them for seven years. My mom fulled whit the knowledge all rokea must have , like the story of the three sisters : clyd , kun, and sea . the legend of the black shark , how a very clever darkwater came up whit a way to combine ten rokea into a 120 foot black monster , back at the nuclear test whit the black shark they sank subs and destroyed battle ships.

I learned more about my auspice , the state of the sun or moon when you where born . I was born at a new moon , I am a specie of very rare rokea.

My master always tells me that I am special , that I am the first great white female , darkwater , to fully be able to control my rage , and the one of the rare sharks that don't need to move endlessly to be able to breathe. I didn't have all that vicious bloodthirst that all great withe has,

And that I am the only homid born that didn't have a round back form, well I had it but it wasn't normal , it was supposed the the round back form was of that you gained the double of your weight in muscles , all your hair disappeared and your theet would sharpen , your eyes grew darker . and where you grew your dorsal fin , you where covered whit muscles and made your back like a hunchback

But in my round back form I just gained half my weight in muscles , my eyes would turn completely black my theet would sharpen a little bit more and my hands would get clawed.

So I wasn't a normal rokea , lets say I was the most" beautiful" rokea in all the sea, that made female rokea envy me , and male rokeas lust after me . its my mothers opinion not mine anyways, I just think of myself as plain.

They also teached me how to transform in all my five forms whitout have to rely on animal instinct , the full moon or rage.

I could make my tail grow to my will if I concentrated very hard.i learned all other types of sharks , legends, history, and enemies of our kind .

I practically learned all that an adult rokea should know before I reached my maturity age. It shocked all the rokea that I progressed that fast, and some didn't believe them and challenged me , I didn't lose a single battle. But I have a reminder of my victory drawed as scars in my back.

After that I was called the resurrection of kun because of my so called beauty.

I still visited Charlie in the summer.

I was happy here in the sea , whit my mother .

Until they attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Actual Chapter 3 : return to unsea

i lived happily whit my mother in the sea.

Until they attacked.

They where close to one thousand, the minions of Qyrl, the third sister. It was a surprise attack , nobody was prepared.

I was frozen in shock, the monstrous looking beasts were massacring all. The young, the old, men and woman. We were loosing.

I had to think fast so I did and tried to focus my rage, I felt that warm feeling running down my dorsal fin and concentrated to change in my fighting jaws, my great white form.

The transformation was quick and just pushed my tail and swam to help one of the losing warriors that was black jaw, he was just eleven years old, he was fighting a minion double his size he had a chunk of his tail missing so it was difficult to maintain control of where you go.

Whit a swift move of my tail I swam behind the minion that was about the claw at black jaw to finish him of.

"¡ Black jaw move out of the way!" I screamed at him.

His dark eyes snapped towards me a second before ducking, the minion was left confused in why he ducked. I took the opportunity and bitted down its side. My eyes rolling back on my head as I bitted whit all my might at its ribs.

it was very curious that when we bite in our fighting jaws or swimming jaws our eyes tend to roll to the back of our heads , so we couldn't see what we where biting , it normally wasn't a bother , but when fighting a minion of qyrl, it turned annoying .because they tend to disappear in thin water.

I could taste its blood in my mouth, in my fighting jaws I was bigger I for being female I only was seventeen feet long. Only.

Fighting jaws is meant for exactly that. Fighting jaws combines the strength and speed of shark whit jaws of a really huge shark. And for me being a great white they were pretty big.

Its whole back filled my mouth, and the water all around me was filled whit the minion's dark blood. I was still attached to its back. It tried to claw at me, I still was biting it so my eyes where still in the back of my head. So I couldn't see and block its attack.

The I felt a sharp pain at the right side of my cheek . I have had it worse but it felt very close to my right eye.

So instinctively I let go, releasing my sharp jaws from id back. My ryes rolled back to normal. And I was satisfied of what I saw the qlyde minion that I had been fighting, now didn't have a back and it was missing a left leg. He couldn't be alive. He died of blood loss.

But I didn't sing victory yet.

I heard the call of my mother. She was in danger.

I turned my tail to the left , ignoring the stinging sensation in my nose , and shot like a bullet ,my tail helping me to control my movements to the direction of my mothers call.

When I reached her, she was in her standing jaws form; Renée in that form was very scary. She was fighting three against one. She had three long gashes that poured blood into the salt water of the ocean, she bitted off the head and half the body of the second minion.

"Surrender, and well let you and your tribe live" the first one said in rokean language, that sounded like sand paper to my ears.

"Never" my mom said breathless. And bean fighting again I knew she would keep her back safe, but something was off. Then I realized Phil wasn't fighting whit my mother side.

Phill was the leader of the great whites and he was my mothers mate. I didn't saw him so he probably was dead.

I swam whit all my force using the last of my rage to impulse my tail more to the limit to try and save my mom from certain death.

But a strike to my middle belly got from underneath me .

A minion was under me. His piercing glare struck my soul. His was massive.

I supposed he was the leader. His huge arm soured trough the water to lock me in a head lock. I tried to break free furiously shacking my tail side to side striking his back trying to make him free my body and crushed spinal fin from his headlock.

Whit no chance succeeding its hold became stronger. To the point where water could t go into my gills.

" I want you to watch how we kill your mother dearest " it said in my ear its sickly voice , making my eyes widen whit fear for my mother.

I struggled more viciously my desesperation bringing the vest of me, he did the throat scrape, is when you put your victim in a headlock and scrap his throat whit your arms.

That was what he was doing to me its arm was digging in to my throat. Then he grabbed my massive head and forced me to look forward.

Where I watched my mother being slaughtered by the other tow remainders

I watched in horror as they bitted down my mothers arms tearing them off their sockets blood gushing from the injuries. She tried to do a tail strike but it didn't helped.

I stood there unable to help her. My eyes where wide pricked whit tears. They shredded her viciously.

"!MOM¡" I tried to call her, encourage her not to die . To not leave me all alone. They finished her off.

I couldn't think straight my body had gone into shock I could feel my rage start to boil in my blood. praying me to kill the ones who without reason killed my tribe and my mother so I let go .let my rage dominate me.

I turned my body so I could get a bit of the torso of the minion who was holding me in the headlock. It worked as a distractions. I opened my massive jaws and bringing them down on his greenshawed torso that cut my tongue, I blindly started shaking my head shredding his body blood was all I could see. Felt as I something was inserted in my side I couldn't see so I didn't know what it was I only smelled my own blood.

Then I felt my insides burning, meaning that I was transforming back , in what form , I didn't know.

All I could be conscious of was the darkness engulfing me.

**Sooo….. I herd u lekd mudkipz?**

**Peace and love dudes.**

**SO should I change the name of this story? Come on I know you think the title is kinda suckish. Review and tell me how should I rename it**

**Zerodarkwolf out.**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own twilight and any of its characters , neither do i own werewolf the apocalypse, or the rokea

Chapter 4

That's all I remember of the massacre of my tribe.

I awoke whit a killing headache in some beach butt naked. Whit a scar in my face going across my nose to my right ear. my brown hair reaching past my waist. It was two years of not stepping on firm land.

I really missed my lonely father in the small town of forks. In the two storie house who I only visited in the summer by myself, my mother being busy with my tribe to accompany me and pay a short visit to Charlie.

Ah ,my poor dad just thinking of how heartbreaking his face would be when Ill tell him my mother died. I felt a sob in the back of my throat and tears prick my eyes. I choked it back but let the tears come.

As my late master said, you can't let your emotions all bottled up inside you it would end exploding and make you embarrass yourself in front of everybody.

I sniffed, and let my sobs shake trough me. I was my fault. My fault everyone was dead, my fault the little black jaw was dead. it was my fault my mother and Phil were dead. Just because I wasn't strong enough to win against the Qlyde . I was full crying now , it felt as my heart was breaking trough all my pain and sorrow.

I fell to my knees in the burning hot sand of the midday sun , clutching my sides. My tears flowing freely down to hot sand, I felt a stab of pain as I clutched my ribs . I gasped I forgot about the three long gashes in the right side of my pale skinned ribs. It wasn't bleeding but the salt water burned the skin that was still open. I had to take a small rest until it heals to transform again .i had to wait to the full moon to restore my weak state.

I looked down at myself, naked sitting cross legged in the sand , the clear water just going to past my knees. Then I really looked at myself. My skin was very pale, translucent, even my blue veins showing.

Long legs, a pair of full round breasts, flat stomach that had an impressive six pack, result of my seven years of training to become a good white shark warrior.

I turned my neck to the side ,put my dark long mahogany hair out of my face and placed it over my shoulder . I looked at my back still as scarred as I remembered.

I smiled. There in my back where the story of many battles that told the story of a true warrior. In all the races of weres having these scars meant that you were dangerous, and a matter of pride too. The more you had the more you where respected and feared.

I laid back in the sand , no worries if some dirt walkers (humans) saw me naked laying in the sand because as it appeared I was somewhere in the Caribbean on nowhere land so I didn't worried for any humans spotting me. So I relaxed and laid my eyes on the dawning sky.

Twilight.

-------------------------- ZDW------------------

i waited to my injuries to heal and waited to the next full moon to be able to transform, we could transform whit the help of the moon it was easier when you were weak and didn't had strength to transform on your own. So I waited patiently for the next full moon.

In that lapse of time I had time to think

" what's going to happen to me ? , I have no home to return to" I asked my self aloud. When it hit me.

Charlie.

I smacked myself , incredulous of my own stupidity. ¡Charlie! of course how could I forget of my own father. I felt the corners of my mouth breaking into a gigantic smile. But then as soon as it came as soon as It was gone. I remembered my mother's brave death.

What was I going to say to him? That a gigantic squid thing killed her?, because she was the powerful lider of a wereshark tribe?.

No I don't think so.

I was so confused. I wanted to go to Charlie but I didn't know if some one of my tribe had survived . and I needed to know if they where alive. I tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my pointed ear. my ears are pointed , grr they made me look like and elf.

I laid my body in the sand near the gentle waves of the oceans water , so it could touch my toes , wtting them. I watched up ,the midnight sky looking over me . I laid there practicing all the yoga that my master taught me. I closed my eyes and put my mind blank.

Then I made up my mind .

I would search up for survivors in the sea for two years , and if I didn't find any survivors I would come to unsea pay a call to Charlie and tell him I was coming to my old home.

forks Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

i felt at least peaceful in the last days. I was still naked ¿how the hell where i supposed to have clothes in the middle of no where?. That is one of my other problems. My clothes.

I wasn't planning on showing off in my fathers door naked and soaking wet saying "oh hey Charlie , I had to swim here from the other side of the world , and I transform in a shark-human hybrid so I don't have clothes on me, sorry". Yeah right.

I sighed , the full moon wasn't up until the day after tomorrow so I had time to relax and think how I was going to get clothes. But I chosed to relax a bit.

So I walked to the clear water. It was cold morning water it felt wonderful being in the oceans water felt very refreshing to my shark side. My shark side as I call my more wild shark side of me was swimming around contently in the pit of my stomach reflecting its feeling of being in contact with water.

I smiled I too missed the feeling of the seas water rushing into my quills. And the feeling of freedom that the ocean brinded . Being too long in land was a problem because if you stayed too long in land without any source of saltwater you lose your shape shifting ability forever. So we had this longing that made ur stomach churn whit the need of vein in the ocean. So we to save the uncomfortable sensation we gave in to yourselves and followed the call of the ocean.

I reached where the water go past my waist. I closed my eyes, spreading my arms to let my skin feel the energy of the ocean it was warm inviting me in.

I smiled feeling my midnight blue great white shark tail grow behind me. Sensing my contentment of being close to the sea it started to sway gently back and fort to the beats of the waves that splashed my torso.

Some times I think my tail has a sole mind of its own. When I let it out in human form. is kinda freaky.

Enjoying the beautiful view of the ocean in the afternoon, in its warm waters I spotted what looked like a small boat. Like the ones you go in a honeymoon whit. It was small , white all over and whit a small pool in the back.

Hmm. Maybe a couple was out exploring the small colorful wall of corals one mile from here if that where they are. They are a couple of weird humans if they had gone to the aresife and left the small boat unprotected.

I sniffed the air checking for human scents. no, no human scents.

Well so lets go check it out and "borrow" some clothes if it really it's a couples honey moon. Let the mission get clothes… I mean burrow clothes begin.

i smiled devilishly, I have always wanted to make a ride in some pirate ship. But these wasn't a pirate ship but its owners where human. I loved the expressions of terror that humans have when they see us. I extremely amusing and I was hoping of some action.

And that would be granted if someone caught in the act and do the secret ninja art of F.E.A.R. ( fuck everything and run) is a very old technique of fleeing. It was fun to do.

I retreated my tail. It fusing within my tailbone. I sunk underwater so I would be harder to notice if someone was inside the white boat. Hmm the time fly the sun was backing down in the horizon that was good. The darker the better.

I swam towards the boat who was a good 30 meters from my small sand island. I got my head out the superfice and heard if someone was in there. I listened carefully with my super sonic shark hearing I could hear the screeching of a bird five kilometers from here.

I reached for the short stairs and pulled my self up the boats smooth wooden floor. I was dripping wet so with me not being the most graceful creature on land, slipped in the boat wooden floor and fell face first in the floor.

I didn't have something to grab onto so my face the floor with a tunk. I groaned now my nose was bleeding. Great. I snapped it to the right place and waited some a second for it to heal

I got up shakily from the impact an the floor that was now covered in my own blood. Oh well I am too lazy too pick it up. This boat isn't even mine.

I put my hand under my nose it stopped bleeding but it hurted still. I looked around and gasped. It obviously wasn't a ordinary boat it looked like its owners where millionaires it was that fancy. lucky bastards.

I looked around the Richs couple boat until I came across a black maple wood door. I smirked I had found the gates to my treasured clothes but the dragons where nowhere to be seen. With a shrug of my shoulders I put my hand in the handle of the door that was a bright silver.

I turned it and stepped into a long hallway. It had several doors leading to unknown rooms. So I let my nose do the work. I smelled the air I could smell the fragrance of various flowers and what looked to be… food.

In that moment my stomach let such a growl that I was afraid the couple in the arrecife could hear it. I sniffed the air again my hunger getting into my first worries then when my inner shark would be calm I would go find and steal.. I mean.. Borrow a pair of clothes.

I sniffed and the smell of food seemed to lead to the right door in the bottom of the hallway. I could feel my moth starting to drool, it had been four days until my last meal who was a tasty seal.

So I made my way to that door not wasting any more time drooling all the way there. I could practically taste it in my tongue.

I stumbled the door open with a smack; I turned slowly looking at the most magnificent thing in this boat. The Holy Grail. The heavenly refrigerator.

There it was tall and mighty. A giant silver piece of metal that had inside the treasure of food. It was calling me. I was now in a dreamy state my eyes wide whit hunger and my inner shark inside my head and stomach roaring with victory, snapping its jaws in hunger.

My jaw dropped in amazement this is the firs time in tow years that I had least seen a refrigerator this size. I didn't wait more I moved full speed towards it. I leaned my hand in the refrigerators handle and opened it.

Then like the light from the heaven of it illuminated me. The sight before my eyes put to purr my inner beast, my eyes widened. The fridge was stocked to the top with every type of food there was. I got off my worshipping food state and started to take every thing that I could eat.

After the biggest feast to my heart content I lay with a smile that didn't seem to fit my face. I looked over the fridge that was now completely empty . I was surprised at my hunger it looked like I hadn't eaten in days. Oh wait I DID not eat in days hehe.

I got up from the medium sized glass table and comfy seats petting my satisfied stomach. Now all I had to find where a couple of pants and a shirt that fitted and ill be on my way to Charlie.

I stretched my arms and legs. I walked out the door and into the long hallway. Hmm what door would be their bedroom. Oh I know.

Eanie minie mainie moe.

Authors note:

So some people has pleaded to make fanart to my stori and I have so ill put it into my deviantart account in some days:

.com wait some days to my wereshark to appear


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I choosed the one at my right. It was a delicately craved one it looked like it was from back in the 1600. I opened it and ring ring we have a winner. It was the master bedroom.

It was gigantic with a king sized bed and a closet that was very old and elegant like the ones you would imagine in the fairy tales. The bed was a soft white color with matching big pillows. Now to the grand prize.

I walked over to the closet my fingers touching the soft wood I ve ever felt. Then I remembereds that I wasn't here to feel the wood I was supposed to steal .. I mean.. borrow some clothes from the owner from this ship.

I opened and I was surprised before I was more now. The closeet was HUGE I thi I could get lost in here and starve to death. I really didn't want to starve to death.

I stepped in it. my still wet hair sticking to the small of my back. There was men and women clothes. So I was right her was a couple in their honeymoon I feel guilty ruining their day with me stealing their clothes.

i looked out the small window in the opposite wall besides me and my eyes widened at the position of the sun. it was twilight.

¿where has time gone?

I didn't had much time until the couple would return to their boat so I searched for the first I got in hand.

A black t shirt and fitting jeans. They fitted me well I looked at my self in the full body mirror that was in the middle. The jeans where exactly my szise but the shirt was loose . my hair was almost black from the water .

I lay my brown eyes in the scar that crossed my nose to my right ear. I was saddened instantly it was a constant reminder of what happened three years ago. My tribe and mothers death.

A small sob scaped my throat tears but I shocked them back.

That's when I heared soft and quick footsteps. I wondered how humans where capable of such agility. do such sound aand being dipercibed by me by was a big challange. I paniced they where alredy here I had to get out of here and fast.

I turned around as quickly as I could. Then I finded myself staring at a couple of golden colored calm eyes.

Oh shithy shit shit.

**Carlisle pov ( betcha u didn't saw this coming)**

We where now in the Caribbean ocean in a honey moon with my lovely wife esme I loved everything about her and her love filled eyes when she stared at all the faces of myfive sons and daughters.

We where on our 100th honeymoon the children practiclally begged us to have a small vacation and relax for a while with each other. Alice literally cicked us out and shouted to us to have some fun. But my dear esme was afraid something would happen if we where out.

But I assured her hat we should enjoy this oportuniity to be alone on her island that I buyed in her last birthday and named it after her.

Now we where hunting in the isle esme we had left our boat 5 miles from here in the ocen because my dear esme wanted a swim and who was I to deny anithyng from her.

In the deep jungle we where running thrugh the trees just a with blur from our superbatural speed . I followed esme who smelled a young elk and she was crouching down in the forest floor.

The elk was feeding on some grass ovlivious of esme. Then she pounce falling in the elks back bringing it to the floor struggling.

Sinking her razor sharp theeth into its neck and drinking its blood dry. She finished it and whipped the corner of her mouth with the back of her delicate pale hand.

She smiled up at me he4r charming smile I reached for her gand palcing it on my own. And pulled her up her caramel colored hair swaing with the brezee. I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her against my body so she was pressed against me.

" so what does dr cullen wants to do now?" esme asked me whit a michievious smirk on her rose colored lips and a twinkle sparkling on her newly golden eyes from the feed.

" I don't know. Maybe kiss and spend some time with my lovely wife". I told her she giggled and I reached to kiss her full lips. Then my phone started ringing esme sihged sad that whoever was calling had interrupted us.

I pulled out my phone. It was alice what she wanted now?.

"hello?.i said

"carlise you need to go to the boat now" said th frantic voice of alice at the end of the phone.

My face turned into a frown " why what happened?"

" theres someone in the bioat I cant see who is it its all fuzzy you should go check if it some treat" alice said brathe less but alice only didn't see the wolves of la push so why would the wolves be here?

" all right we are going now call you when we finish"

I flipped the phone shut and turned to my wife who was staring at me intenty.

" we have to go to the boat , now".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 esme pov

So now carlisle and i where swimming towards our bat.¿why? because alice said someone broke in it and it wasn't a normal human or so Carlisle said to me.

Carlisle was ahead of me pushing himself faster. Ive never seen him this enthusiastic but however if youre Carlisle you would do whatever to find an specimen of some other unheared race. But oh well that's what I love about him always wanting to know more.

We rached the boat. Carlisle in a second was in the top helping me out of the water. I gave him a mock glare " you do know that I can do that myself?" I asked him watching as an amusing grin appeared on his smooth face.

" yes I do know" he said letting go of my hand and facing the door.

I couldn't help but see that the floor had already been wet and it had a liquid that resembled blood but the strange think was that was a darker shade of crimson and had the smell of some kind of animal.

Carlisle seemed to notice this and kneeled on the floor. His face crunched up in consentration as if he was examinating the small pool of blood in front of him.

He reached out with one hand and grabed a sample of the blood in his slender fingers. He put the blood filled fingers under his nose and hinaled his eyes closed as in consentration then snapped them open.

"interesting" he said so quietly that If he had wihispered more I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"whats interesting, dear?" I asked him putting my hand into his shoulder in a calming manner.

" this blood isn't human you can smell it, it isn't either human nor werewolf" he said his face was serious .

Then the sound of a door being slamed with too much force sounded in what sounded like it was the kitchen. Carlisle was in his feet inn a second he turned to face me. In his eyes hinabited the caution and instinct. A silent plea to me stay behind him. I nodded.

Then we were off to the kitchen as fast and silent as a vampire can. It was ovious that our surprise visitor wasn't human so he or she had to have super hearing and senses.

We barged into the kitchen and positioned our selves in a defence position. But there wasn't nobody the only thing that was out of orede was the fridge that was open wide whit all its contnents missing.

I could see hat the visitor was hungry but what shark had come through and eated the WHOLE saint fridge?.

I looked at Carlisle who had his honey colored eyes wide as plates I bet hat he was thinking the same as me. I had to shake him out of his shock if vampires even can go into shock.

I bet he was thinking the same as me.¿ who in the world apart from the wolves could eat that amount of food?

We were about to find out.

We followed the weird scent of shark that leaded to our master bedroom. Carlisle was ahead of me he put a finger to his lips asking me to be silent. And then we weren't expected to see what we saw.

In our closet was a pale girl who was looking at us wide eyed. Busted.

She was wearing my black button up shirt and some old jeans. She was beautiful for a human . She was as pale as us. If she didn't had a heartbeat and that bottomless brown eyes I would have mistaken her for a vampire.

She had full rose colored lips and was well muscled for a seventeen year old girl. The thing that was more resalting was the scar that crossed her nose to her right ear.

Her eyes held such wisdom and experience and fear that it shocked me for a moment . no girl that age should have .

She looked between Carlisle and me as she took a fighting stance. She murmured something as "fuck" quietly. She looked at a lighting pace at her surrowndings landing in the window to the right.

Then she took off running to the window "¡crlisle the window! " I screamed at him. But incredyibly she was mush faster than him and smashed trough the window the glass smashing into pieces .

Cutting the girls sking tainting the floor with blood. I ran at her trying to catch her but she was alredy into the water.

I tried to see her shape in the oceans water but all I could see was the shape of a witheshark.

I turned to Carlisle " lets go home now shes gone" I told him taking his hand in mine and kissing tenderly his soft lips.

" yeah but I cant take the idea of what was she she sure wasn't human maybe she was something more dangerous my instincts where practicly shouting at me to turn around and tun" he said to me looking down at me and smiling.

Yeah but I couldn't shacke off that feeling that we where going to see her again.


End file.
